


Our Broken System

by justdont



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdont/pseuds/justdont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr promt : "Things you said when you thought I was asleep"<br/>Where they have a communication issue .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Broken System

**Author's Note:**

> So this kept me awake until 3am and I had to write it to be abble to sleep ...  
> Please tell me about any mistakes.

Carmilla always fell asleep long after Laura, but she also always went to bed at the same time. So while Laura was asleep Carmilla had to keep herself busy until sleep came to her.

 

More often than not she would read but sometimes she would talk about her insecurities to Laura's sleeping form.

But Laura was never asleep, she was always listening when her girlfriend was talking.

She knew that Carmilla was to insecure to talk to her about these while she was awake, so she just laid there, pretending to be asleep while the other girl poured her heart out.

 

And during the day Laura would remember not only what was said the night before, but also all the other nights. She couldn't bring herself to talk about it to Carmilla because she was afraid that it would make her stop, and she couldn't lose this.

 

So she wouldn't talk, she would act, every day she would show her girlfriend that she cared about her, that she loved her, even when Carmilla disappointed her, because inspite of everything she was hopelessly in love with her.

 

There would always be something else for another night, and Laura would lay, listening and couldn't help thinking that it was a broken system, but it was their broken system.

And she didn't know how long it would work.

**Author's Note:**

> go ahead do what you must in the comments !  
> Also I'm on tumblr at the-mechanics-of-the-heart.tumblr.com  
> so come and say Hi, or whatever you crazy kids want to do !


End file.
